The Wedding Baby
by Isabella Bella Marie Swan
Summary: From the Author of Wedding in Hollywood come the one-shot, The Wedding Baby. Bella and Edward did things the other way around, you are meant to get married then start the family. Getting pregnant 7 months before the wedding, Bella goes into labour just after" You may now kiss the bride." This crazy mixed up family's ride has just begun.


The table was set perfectly and the band was playing a sweet melody. He looked at me with adoring eyes which wouldn't leave mine. It was Valentines Day and everything was gorgeous. He did a really lovely job, even though it was only our flat. Edward suddenly kneeled beside me, opening up a small jewelry box with a 1800's style ring in it. Oh my god.

" Isabella Marie Sawn, I love you and will cherish you for all your days. Will you be my wife?" Edward asked me. " Edward, finally! Yes a million times, yes! For god's sake I'm carrying your child!" I replied happily. I leaped at him and kissed him.

**7 months later. **

My feet touched the sand as I stepped out onto the beach. Everyone was watching me and I felt quite nervous, but then I saw my Edward. The one who was the Father of my baby, the one who was going to be there for me all my life. This is it. I walked down the isle, as a few tears of joy came down onto my face. I held my father's hand and tried not to try over my beautiful wedding dress. It was strapless with a tight waist and simple skirt. My big stomach showing off lovely. When I got to the end of the isle, my father whispered something to Arthur and then kissed my cheek.

" Please, be seated. We are gathered here today, on this lovely part of Washington DC, to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Mason Cullen. Now repeat after me Edward. I Edward Mason Cullen take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, while we both shall live." said the Priest.

Edward repeated. " I do." He said letting a slight tear well up in his eye.

I repeated after. "I do." I happily said with a tear streaming down my joyful face.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. We kissed a long passionate kiss and I started to cry, luckily I was wearing waterproof mascara. As we took our first step as husband and wife when everything was perfect and the way I had imagined all my life, I felt a slow trickle fall down my leg.

" Honey, my water just broke." I explained to Edward.

" Okay, I'll get you to the car. Please smile though." He said rushed. Cameras were everywhere, tomorrow everywhere will be news of this wedding.

" We have to go to the hospital to have this baby. We're is my sister?" I said panicking. She suddenly showed up, with her dress ripped and dragging her husband behind her.

" Love, breath. I can't believe I am going to be a aunt and a mother all in a short period of time." Alice stated. She was pregnant to and hers was due very, very, soon.

" Thanks, everyone for coming but this wedding has to be be cut short. Wedding photos will be sent out later. Cake at La Soya Chateau. Go there for a reception." Edward said to everyone.

" Thank you and drive safely." I added as I was getting into the backseat of our Mercedes Benz.

" Jasper and Edward in the front." Mary says as she climbs in with me.

" Alice hold my hand, Jasper drive, Edward hold the other hand and get me to the hospital, now." Driving to town from the beach was really short when my brother-in -law was speeding, like a mad person. The parents were behind us. I'd read all the books, seen all the experts. But nothing could prepare me for this pain.

" Stop squeezing me, damn hard!" Edward yelled, shaking his hand from the pain.

" Ah you the one in labour? I didn't think so!" I screamed at him" Ahhhhh, get this out of me!"

" But I am." Alice yelled." In labour now."

" Really," we all exclaimed at the same time. I looked down at my sisters lovely dress it was a bit wet.

" Argh, this really does hurt." She said squeezing my hand.

" It's always been a dream of ours to get married at the same time and have babies on the same day!" I informed our husbands on our childish dreams.

We went into the delivery me on the bed and I got into the right clothes. Alice and Jasper stayed also did my dad (charlie) and Esme and Carlisle ( Edward's parents)

" Now the midwife is coming and a doctor, honey." Edward said.

" Get my father and your parents out of here. Alice and Jasper go and find a doctor for yourselves." I ordered. Everyone did they where told." Hold me hand! Why didn't the baby come next week, when it's due! It's not even that big!" I shout. The professionals came in talk on and on about what I had to do.

" Now open your legs up , good, and push at the next contraction!" the doctor says.

" Ahhhhh, what is happening? Tell me. Whatever happens, I love you. And if something goes wrong help the baby first." I say/ scream.

" Anything, but I won't let you go." he whispered in my ear as a sharp pain goes up through my body.

" Ahhhhh, that hurt." I say

" Next contraction, push." The doctor says

" Pushing!"

" One more I can see the head." He says. "And your beautiful baby girl is out." "A little baby girl." Edward whispered to me. He handed my little girl to me. " She has your face and my mothers eyes. She is precious." I said to him not taking my eyes off her. I handed her back to Edward to go and wash her while taking all her details.

" Phoenix Skyler, as beautiful as a sunny spring day." I whispered. Suddenly everything turned black and people were screaming at me. I was dreaming all through it of my little one's life time, Edward, my late mother, (Renee) and my wedding. I was heading towards the end of the dream and suddenly woke up with force.

" She's awake." They all said. " What happened? Is my baby okay?" I asked anxiously.

" No, she's perfect, it's you you should be worried about. Your placenta hadn't come out fully and you lost a lot of blood." Arthur said. His face had tear stains on it. " Alice had her beautiful baby, a little girl."

" What did Phoenix way in at?"

" 5.9 pounds and length is 45 cm."

" Good. May I see her?"

" She's sleeping, finally."

" How long was I out?"

" 2 hours, plus the time you spent actually sleeping so, 4 hours."

" I'll go check on her then, maybe go see Mary. Hang on where is my baby."

" Right beside you, love." Phoenix just woke up and sounded hungry. I got up and fell back a bit, I wasn't used to not having my baby in my pelvis .I scooped her up and hopped in a wheelchair.I spotted Alice and Jasper, looked at me, obviously very frightened, then Alice looked happy and started to feed her baby. I did the same with mine, seeing as she was very hungry. Edward wheeled me into her room across the corridor.

" What's her name?" We said simultaneously. I laughed at myself.

" Emily Isabella Swan-Cullen." Alice said. "

Phoenix Skyler Swan-Cullen is hungry." Edward said. We all laughed. Jasper and Edward were talking about there daughters. The boys were brothers and Alice and I was biological sisters. Edward had a two sisters and a brother including Jasper.

" How are you?I heard about what happened, through Edward." Alice said touching my arm. I was looking down at Phoenix when she said that and it caught me by surprise.

" Fine, I am better now that I have my baby girl. Where's Dad?" I replied.

" He decided to go and have a coffee downstairs." Jasper said

" I better call him up. Edward and Jasper's parents need to see her too." I said getting up, carefully.

" Ta Ta, guys." Alice waved.

" Ta Ta, lovelies." I waved. Edward wheeled me into my room, I gave my little girl to my husband and I popped myself on the bed.

" You know she's got my smile." Edward said to me.

" You really scared me, with what happened."

"You know I am fine. I love you. Best day ever!" I replied." We got married and we had Phoenix all in the same day."

"Who came up with Phoenix Skyler anyway?" Dad walked in the door with Esme and Carlisle trailing.

Esme rushed over as fast as a cheater. She always was a bit OTT(over the top), talkative, though she had a wonderful spirt and means well.

Carlisle was a quite man, who did what he was told. He did do what he thought what was best for his children, though and I hoped that rubbed off on was a very smart man who taught Edward a lot of things, he's a doctor and Edward's the CEO of America's biggest Architects brand, Million dollar homes.

Dad, oh, Dad; he was mortified when Mum past, he's seeing some people who he didn't bring to the wedding, strange. Everyone thinks he's a joker, kind hearted man who knows nothing.

" I did, Dad." I smiled. "She's tiny. She's definitely mine."

" She's gorgeous." Melanie whispered stroking her head lightly. " She's a miracle." George smiled

" She's a Swan." Dad beamed

" A Swan-Cullen." I corrected. A tear fell down on my face, then I started to cry. Arthur gave me Phoenix to me after passing her around,carefully. She suddenly opened her chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Oh, look she has your eyes Bella!" exclaimed Esme "She'll be quite a catch with them. Renesmee decided to stuff her face instead of be here so she said she'll be here soon. Rose and Emmett decided to dance so they will be here soon. Oh look there's Jasper and Alice! I will be a moment." She rushed out of the room with a grin. Emmett was Edward's sisters fiancé.

" I'll be going with her." Carlisle followed. Esme could talk forever if she wanted to.

" I have my mothers eyes, and I guess she has mine. Phoenix has to go to sleep now. Sorry."

" You know Renee would be so proud of you both. Excellent wedding by the way. I said to Edward that I couldn't be prouder to have you as my son now. And that he will be a good father and husband, a loyal one to."

" Thanks, Charlie. But they really need to go to sleep and I need to get some things." Edward said stroking his baby's face gently.

" Sure, Sure!" Charlie exclaimed " Don't want my babies getting sick now don't we." He blew a kiss to Phoenix and planted a one on my cheek, then giving Edward a hand shake.

I hummed Phoenix's lullaby I composed for her. I am a singer/songwriter/ composer, I have four songs on the top charts. She drifted off to sleep and I put her in her cot to lay down. I snuggled down under the sheets of my hospital bed. Edward was just sitting down on a chair, smiling to himself. I patted down onto the side of the bed to symbolize: Come over here and get me to sleep! He kissed my neck and whispered "My gorgeous wife,my little girl, perfect family right here."

" Okay, whatever." I mumbled, teasing. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I had my little girl, who just glowed. I was a Mrs, I had my perfect match. I have everything I ever wanted. Without them there would be no air.

Decades later...

My life was marvelous. I had ended up having, Phoenix Skyler and a little girl named Arizona Lila . Edward and I stayed strong, growing old together. Dad recently died of old age. He went on to find a new love, her name was Sue. Esme and Carlisle are still alive. Alice and Jasper had only one baby. They are still happily married. Rose and Emmett got married and had four babies, two sets of boy twins; Jacob, Sam, Seth and Colin. We always go on holidays together and things like that. We are one big normal family and that's the way we like it!


End file.
